Packages for dispensing paper products and other articles wherein the package has a dispensing opening that can be formed by removing one upper corner of the package are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,801,000--Busch; 2,967,010--Cuffey, Jr., et al.; 2,968,431--Pellaton; Des. 269,068--Mann, Sr., et al.; Des. 270,041--Vestal; and Des. 244,355--Mazie, et al. Carrier packages for bottles and other containers wherein dispensing openings are formed at opposed upper ends of the box are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,032,053--Wilson; 4,318,474--Hasegawa; 4,375,258--Crayne, et al.; 4,378,877--Botterman, et al.; and 4,398,636--Baxter.
It is an object of this invention to provide an enclosed box for articles which can be converted into a dispensing carrier box by removing opposed upper end sections of the box.
It is another object of this invention to provide an enclosed box in which the top wall and the upper sections of each side wall extend over a central portion of the length of the box, and in which side flaps and a top flap connected to end walls at each end of the box tuck within the side walls and under the top wall to form an enclosed box.
Another object of this invention is to have the enclosed box described in the preceding object converted into a dispensing carrier by attaching a handle to the top wall and by removing the top flaps, the upper sections of the side flaps and the upper sections of each end wall.
It is another object of this invention is to provide a unitary blank which can be easily assembled into the above-described dispensing carrier.
And yet another object of this invention is to provide a unitary blank that can be assembled into a carrier dispenser without the use of glue or other fastening means.